powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Manipulation
The ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. Also Called *Pyrokinesis *Agnikinesis *Pyrogenesis *Flame Control/Manipulation *Heat Control/Manipulation *Fire Bending Capabilities Users can alter flame or fire. Some may have the ability to direct fire itself, some may only be able to create the flame or combust items. Users often may also be able to increase temperature or prevent combustion. Limitations *May be limited to only the creation of flame *May be limited to only the manipulation of flame *may be limited to the increase of temperature *May only be able to destroy flame *It's unclear if one is immune to fire thenselves. *May have limits on control if increased too large *Users may be overcome by Water Manipulation, or Water Generation. *May be rendered useless in an oxygen depleted area. *One's personally could be affected by the ability. Associations Fire manipulation may eventually escelate into Fire Mimicry, and may have a sub power of Fire Breathing. Some users may mimic this skill with Thermal Manipulation, Thermal Resistance, Melting, Magma Manipulation, or Volatile Constructs. Applications *Create fire. *Control fire. *Burn/melt objects such as ice or metal, as well as people. *Fly by projecting fire under one's self. *Create firestorms or firepits. *Create fire constructs *Could makes things an people combust into flames. Users *Mario (Super Mario series, Nintendo franchise) *Luigi (Super Mario series, Nintendo franchise) *Baelfael (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *Garet (Golden Sun) *Jenna (Golden Sun) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Ness, Paulia, Ana, Kumatora (MOTHER series, Nintendo franchise) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Meredith Gordon (Heroes) *Flint Gordon Jr. (Heroes) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Elise (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fire-type/Capable of utilizing Fire (Pokemon) *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) *FireMan.EXE/TorchMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 1, 4) *HeatMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 2, 6) *NapalmMan.EXE/MoltanicMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 2, 5) *FlameMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 3) *BurnerMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 4) *BlastMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 6) *ChargeMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 6) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Subject Sigma (Bioshock) *Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou project) *Reiuji Utsuho (Touhou project) *Xan (Dragon Fable) *Drakkonnan (Dragon Fable) *Dario Bossi (Castlevania) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) *K' (King of Fighters) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Inferno (Soul Calibur) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *Nix (inFamous 2) *The Beast (inFamous) *Taven (Mortal Kombat) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Sgt. Frank Delgado (Clive Barker's Jericho) *Zedonius (Ninja Gaiden II) *Panda King (Sly Cooper) *El Jefe (Sly Cooper) *Chaos Hero/Takeshi (Shin Megami Tensei) *Heat (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *Heat Miser *Leo Valdez (The Heroes of Olympus) *Razputin (Psychonauts) *Coach Oleander (Psychonauts) *Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) *Milla Vodello (Psychonauts) *Ford Cruller (Psychonauts) *Phoebe Love(Psychonauts) *Boyd Cooper(Psychonauts,unsure) *Heatblast (Ben 10) *Swampfire (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Jayden (Power Rangers Samurai) *Lava Gormiti'' (Gormiti)'' *Magma Gormiti (Gormiti) *Volcano Gormiti'' (Gormiti)'' Anime/Manga *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) *Love Aikawa (Bleach) *Shuske Amagai (Bleach) *Momo Hinamori (Bleach) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) *Asuma (Naruto) *Sanji (One Piece) via Diable Jambe techniques *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist) *Fire mane (Mane-online) *Spitfire (Air Gear) *Kazu (Air Gear) *Several Pokémon (Pokemon) *Stiyl Magnus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Myuu (Psychic Academy) *Shizuma Kusanagi (Real Bout High School) *Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu) *Tokiha Mai (Mai HiMe) *Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin) *Centaurus Babel (Saint Seiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) *Scorpio Kardia (Saint Seiya:The Lost Canvas) *Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mystireous Play) *Wolfram von Bielefeld (Kyou Kara Maoh) *Cure Rouge(Yes!Pretty Cure 5,Yes!Pretty cure 5 GOGO!) *Vongola Familigia (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *The Kannagi Clan (Kaze no Stigma) Movies *Hades (Hercules) *Warren Peace (Sky High) *Charlie Mcgee (Firestarter) *Toa/Glatorian Ackar (Bionicle: The Legend Reborn) *Lava Girl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Miner49er (Scooby Doo) *Wizards (Harry Potter) ''via Incendio Gallery File:Powers meredith pyro demo.jpg|Meredith Gordon (Heroes) produces flames to show her abilities. File:Wp1024firestarter02.jpg|Charlie (Stephan King's "Firestarter") has pyrokinesis. File:Comies_ability.jpg|Mr. Comey (Heroes) heats waffles without the need of a cord. File:PL3 1 1280.jpg|Charizard (Pokemon) File:zuko_kick.png|Flames fired from a kick. File:Fireavatar2.png File:Aang_Training_Fire.png File:ZukoVAzulaSR.png File:Skulduggery Pleasant Flame.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant conjuring a flame|link=w:c:skulduggery:Skulduggery Pleasant File:Johnny_finger_fire.jpg|Johnny Storm (Fantastic 4) File:Heatblast.png|Heatblast (Ben 10) lit with fire. File:MARVEL_ADVENTURES_SPIDER-MAN_-31.jpg|Human Torch and Pyro (Marvel) with Spider-Man caught in the cross-fire Zuko Fire Bending.png|Zuko (''Avatar) pyrokenetically summons a powerful fire wall. Magma Fight.jpg|Magma (Marvel) using her Pyrokinetic powers in battle. Kaze-No-Stigma.jpg|Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma) Fire Fist Ace.png|With his Devil's Fruit power of the Mera Mera no Mi, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) can summon intense flames as well become it. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers